


Extra Stories.

by stupidrtblog



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidrtblog/pseuds/stupidrtblog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is a Cat Hybrid, and so is Gavin. They're both in heat, and Gavin suggests that Ray comes over for Sushi and cuddles. Except... the cuddles turn into more. Michael isn't quite happy about it, but that comes later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frotting and Bath Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Catboy AU, clearly. This entire series is mostly the events that occur around the same time as the main story. They're mostly short stories and short one-shots with people, and they'll only be posted if there's a major plot point or something (or if context is needed, like the next chapter of _Catharsis_.

Gavino Free (22:08:36): i have sushi and cuddles and i am paying it forward cos michael fed me sushi today so if you come over or something i will feed you sushi  
Ray Narvaez Jr (22:14:39): that sounds fucking awesome omg  
Gavino Free (22:14:56): well then get over here  
Ray Narvaez Jr (22:18:37): gimme a second, gotta take a shower  
Ray Narvaez Jr (22:18:47): third one today  
Gavino Free (22:18:49): shower here  
Ray Narvaez Jr (22:21:19): not a good idea  
Ray Narvaez Jr (22:21:25): but also the best idea  
Gavino Free (22:21:59): definitely the best idea  
Ray Narvaez Jr (22:24:06): fuck it, i'm showering at your plcae  
Ray Narvaez Jr (22:24:13): *place  
Gavino Free (22:25:06): Mm, good.  
Gavino Free (22:25:18): I've got those little ear covers if you need 'em, so water doesn't get in them.  
Ray Narvaez Jr (22:25:37): wait, they have those??  
Gavino Free (22:25:42): ....yeah?  
Ray Narvaez Jr (22:26:08): that would make my life ten times easier  
Gavino Free (22:26:21): they're like un-wettable cotton balls and they work bloody wonders  
Ray Narvaez Jr (22:28:09): i need to get me some of those  
Ray Narvaez Jr (22:28:23): do you want me to come over now?  
Gavino Free (22:28:25): yes please  
Ray Narvaez Jr (22:29:43): i'll be there in... soon  
Gavino Free (22:30:00): how even does that sentence work  
Ray Narvaez Jr (22:31:00): shhh don't question it  
Gavino Free (22:31:11): i question everything  
Ray Narvaez Jr (22:31:34): just go with the flow~  
Ray Narvaez Jr (22:32:02): speaking of going, i should probably start getting ready to come over  
Gavino Free (22:32:09): yeah  
Gavino Free (22:32:10): you should

 

* * *

 

This was a terrible idea. The last thing he should be doing is leaving his house to go hang out with Gavin. Miles had just left for work after staying outside of Ray's apartment for several hours to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. But without him, he lost all control of proper decision making, which is how he found himself nearly tripping out of the cab in front of the Ramsey household. He was all too eager to see Gavin again and that should have been worrying had his mind not been clouded over by lust and want. Oh well. He could regret this later. "Yo, Gavin!" Ray called out as he made his way to the back of the house.

Gavin was currently trying not to hump the mess of pillows that littered his bed, but was finding himself failing so hard. It smelled like a mixture of Michael's arousal and his own, mixed with Ray's scent and it made for a toxic mix, one that Gavin would gladly kill to smell everyday if he could. He perked up at the sound of his name, senses heightened by being in heat. His head whipped to look at the door and he darted down off the bed and the latter like a goddamn mad man, ripping open the door. His eyes spotted Ray trying to move through the snow that they had somehow miraculously gotten, and he stepped out, not caring that he wasn't wearing shoes or socks and he wasn't wearing really anything warm at all. "X-Ray!" he called out, tail swishing back and forth with excitement. "Cmon, I made an ever better bloody fort."  
  
Ray let out a shaky breath, he didn't even realize that he was holding his breath, when he saw Gavin. Arousal curled in his stomach and Ray tried his hardest to ignore it. Just for a little while. "Impossible. Our super secret fort from last time kicked ass. There's no way you could beat it." he smirked as he made his way over to Gavin, shoes crunching against the snow. Ray tried to breathe out of his mouth as he got closer to Gavin, wanting to avoid smelling him, scenting his heat, for as long as possible. He wanted to hug Gavin in greeting or even nudge his shoulder, but he didn't want to risk it.

Gavin smiled, raising an eyebrow. "You'll see, c'mon." he stated, skipping back into the shed. He waited until Ray was in to close the door and nudge him once, just to test, before darting up to the second floor. "Up 'ere!" he yelled, "m'telling you, it's bloody ten times better." He darted into the fort, waiting for Ray to come up. He sat happily in the middle. Two poles held up the giant comfortor that was draped across them, and christmas lights (the soft white ones that give a nice glow) were wrapped around them. The inside was covered in all the pillows from their previous fort, with added blankets and such for comfort, and he smiled at the other cat hybrid. "S'lovely, innit?" he said, pulling the tray of sushi out from behind him. It was still cold, and it smelled delicious. In truth it was left overs from when Michael fed him, but it wasn't like he was going to eat them anyway.  
  
Ray tensed up a little when Gavin nudged him, but otherwise didn't react. He followed after the other hybrid, pulling down his hood and pulling out his tail. Upon seeing the fort, he stopped moving and simply stared at it with his mouth partially open. "You did not do this all by yourself." he said in awe as he crawled inside. He was staring at the Christmas lights when he smelled the sushi, causing his stomach to obnoxiously rumble. "I think I'm in love." Ray teased as he reached forward and grabbed a piece, devouring it in two quick bites.

Gavin snickered. "Geoff installed the bars, but the rest was me. It distracted me from doin' anything bad t'day." He batted Ray's hand away, missing it because he was too quick. "C'mere, m'supposed t'be feeding you, dummy." he said, laying across the fort with enough room for Ray to do so to. He had a pair of chopsticks at the ready and picked up a piece, holding out for Ray to take. "Cos Michael fed me t'day n' well, I wanted t'pay it forward. Plus I can bloody poke you with these choppysticks."

"You were serious about actually feeding me." he laughed. Ray didn't think Gavin meant it so literally, but he wasn't going to object to it. He copied Gavin, lying down so their feet were both facing the same direction. "Hey now, no poking. Feeding only." Ray said with a wave of his finger, eyes on the piece of sushi that Gavin was holding.

Gavin held the chopsticks easily, but his hands were shaking. Goddammit. He nodded to Ray's statement, though. 'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he replied, pushing the piece of sushi against his lips. He waited until he took it to pull the chopsticks away, holding his head up with his hand while he went to grab another one. "Dunno where Michael got this but it's bloody top. I'll have t'ask him in a couple of days." he mumbled, biting down on his lip. His ears twitched and so did his tail and some other things (how was Ray _eating_ sexually arousing???), and he groaned internally, not realizing that groan had made its way out of his mouth.

Ray nearly went cross-eyed as he looked at the piece of sushi as it got closer and closer to his mouth, not knowing where else to look. Either the sushi or Gavin's eyes and that would have been too... intimate. For sushi, anyways. He bit into the sushi and after maneuvering it into his mouth with his jaw and tongue, devoured it in seconds. Shit, when was the last time he ate? Ray licked his lips upon seeing a second piece of sushi at the ready. He opened his mouth up before Gavin was even close to his mouth and blushed when Gavin groaned before shifting around a little. Fuck. "You, uh... better eat some of that if you want some. Because I plan on eating all of it." Ray licked his lips again, slower this time, as his eyes darted between Gavin and the food.

Gavin shook his head, grabbing a third piece with ease while he waited for Ray to eat this one. Jesus, had he even eaten at all this entire time??? He didn't know. He declined again, settling to focus on keeping the chopsticks from wavering too much. "Nope, already ate some, love. 'sides, we could always order somethin' in if you keep gettin' hungry." he whispered, feeding him the third piece. He gave him a couple minutes now, just fine to settle and watch him - he did, however, eat one piece of sushi for Ray's sake and sanity. "I have t'figure out where t'get it again, I'll have t'ask and then we can dine like kings all the bloody time."

  
Ray nodded his head slightly. He still wanted to see Gavin eat though, just to make him feel better. He would have felt a little bad if he ended up eating it all, which is why he smiled and let out a small and brief purr when Gavin ate one piece. "You could always just text him. I'm sure he'd respond pretty quickly." he said as he played with a stray thread hanging from the sleeve of his hoodie, focused on keeping his breathing as even as possible.

Gavin snickered. "Nah, he turns his phone off during the week, or he just doesn't answer. Don't blame 'im though, we can always wait." he replied, holding out a fourth piece of sushi for Ray to take because he could tell he was getting antsy again. "Want me t'grab m'laptop so we can watch dumb stuff on the internet again?" he suggested, letting his chopstick-equipped hand rest on Ray's hip. "Think you'd be alright? Or would you rather go have a shower?"

Ray ate this piece a little slower, his stomach not so desperately hungry. That was one of the worst parts about his heat, Ray decided, the fact that he was so wrapped up in himself, so focused on want and need that he ignored the other things. Food, sleep, the cleanliness of his apartment. It was amazing that he even managed to shower. Speaking of which, "Yeah. Computer sounds great. I... I think I can hold off on the shower for a little bit." he said, not so sure of himself.

Gavin nodded. "You sure? Alright, love." he mumbled, getting up. He pulled the blanket over Ray's body even though he probably didn't need it and hopped down to the first floor, finding his laptop near the projector, where he'd been charging it after masturbating five times in a row that morning. He brought it back up to the two, crawling into bed behind Ray and setting the computer in front of them, he brought up YouTube. "Your call, love."

Ray watched as Gavin left, making sure he was completely out of the room before he snuggled deeper into the blanket and deeply inhaled the other hybrid's sent. It sent a shiver down his spine and he had to bite his lip to stifle a groan. This was creepy, wasn't it. Sniffing Gavin's blanket and liking it? Ray knew he should have been bored, but while he sneaked in another quick sniff before Gavin walked in, he decided that he just didn't care. "W-we can watch whatever you want." Ray said, tail swishing restlessly under the blanket.

Gavin nodded, reaching over Ray (even though he knew it wasn't the greatest idea) to quickly type in something random. He figured some dumb anime he'd watched like, a week before. Saint Oniisan or some shit. He didn't know. It was about Jesus and Buddha taking a vacation on Earth and it was pretty damn funny. And it was an hour long, so there was that. He threw it on and made it full screen, laying back until he was comfortable. "How's that? t's subtitled, but, I figure that's fine, we can both bloody read."

Ray pulled the blanket closer to himself, keeping his eyes focused on the screen. "Wait, is that... oh my god, that's actually Jesus. I will never understand Japan." Ray laughed. He didn't mind the subtitles, although it was hard to pay attention to what Jesus and and Buddha, he let out a snort at his first appearance, were doing when he was busy reading. No biggie. "Where did you even find this?" Ray asked as he turned towards Gavin.

Gavin shrugged. "One of the animators was watchin' it a week ago." he mumbled, giggling at one of his favorite parts. "I just, can't get over it, like Buddha makes a pun and Jesus laughs so hard his crown o' thorns turns t'roses n' his water bottle becomes wine it's bloody hilarious." he rambled, head in his hand so he could watch the movie, since he was propped up on his elbow. He couldn't help it when he nuzzled Ray's neck, or just his hair in general, and he honestly tried not to mean anything by it.

  
"That'd be me and you then. I get the rose crown and you get big ears to match that nose of yours." Ray teased, ears twitching. He started to purr when Gavin was nuzzling him, tilting his neck to give Gavin as much room as he pleased. He tried to focus on the computer screen instead of how good it felt to have Gavin brushing against his neck and hair. It was really hard, especially as the other hybrid brushed against the concealer covered hickey that Miles gave him just two days prior. He was just lucky that Kara was so understanding and let him borrow her make-up for a few days.

Gavin couldn't stop. Whoops. He tried to keep it innocent, rolling his eyes at the other's comment. "I get the rose crown, goddammit Ray maybe someone else wants the damn crown." he teased, shifting until his body was pressed up and against the other hybrids. His pupils were already blown wide but he made sure to be as reserved as possible - he had this. _C'mon Gav, he's not a client he's your bloody best friend._ he thought to himself, closing his eyes so he could inhale. He did, and then exhaled, choosing to push a leg between Ray's and settled. "S-Sorry about that." he whispered.  
  
"If you want it so bad, you can have it. Once you rip it from my cold dead hands, that is." he said, his mouth feeling very dry all of a sudden. He couldn't help but arch up against Gavin as best as he could in his current position. Ray was trying to stay as composed as he could, but Gavin was making this very difficult. But as each second ticked by, Ray started caring less and less. "Don't you even dare apologize." Ray whispered. The anime was temporarily forgotten about as he now focused on Gavin and the way his own heart was pounding in his chest.

Gavin purred loudly, fingers securing themselves on Ray's hip. He was probably about to make the worst decision of his life, but, he did say he couldn't be held accountable for his actions. His leg twisted so it slightly pulled open Ray's and he nipped at his jaw, fingers making circles around his hip while his other arm pushed its way underneath Ray's neck, cradling his head. His fingers brushed along the other's ear, then gripped his hair, a little scared and nervous like this was his first goddamn time. "I-I'm still so-sorry about it, n' I will pry it from your cold dead hands you little prick." he stammered to get out, teeth connecting with some bit of skin (he wasn't sure where, but it was near his neck, he thought).

Ray spread his legs a little wider, one hand moving to his lower back while the other tangles itself in the fine hairs at the back of Gavin's neck. The gentle touch along his ear had him gasping and fidgeting, shrugging the blanket off of his shoulder. It was far too warm for it anyhow. He shook his head, a small, nervous smile on his face. "I'm not g-going down without a fight, so goo luck with that." he sighed, tilting his head back to show Gavin more of his neck, a clear sign of submission. He let out a shaky sigh and gently scratched through Gavin's hair when he felt teeth on his skin.

Gavin rolled his eyes. "T-Too bad, I--I don't go down without a fight either." he whispered, closing his eyes as he bit down into a probably-sensitive part of Ray's neck. His own body writhed a bit, trying to get closer to the other as his tail swished back and forth. "You are so very tempting, Narvaez." he growled, though it was quiet in nature, "A-Are you sure you... you don't wanna shower? I-I think a cold sh-shower would be good."

Ray cursed under his breath. Screw ears touching, neck kissing and biting was officially the best feeling ever. It was taking all of his will power to not arch up and press himself against Gavin. "A cold shower w-would be fantastic. I just... I really don't want to get up." he admitted shyly. "You're call bud. Because... I'm fine with like, whatever... you want?" he gestured to the small space between them.

Gavin let a low mewl past his lips, and gave up on trying to move. He didn't want to move either. His arm came all the way around Ray's waist now, and pulled him flush against his body, nose shaking back and forth because he was shaking his head. "Y-Yeah, d-definitely, w-we should..." he whispered, "I don't... wanna get up either." Gavin was fine like this, pressed against Ray with a little bit of a problem in his shorts, just able to breathe in the other's scent (heat or not, though he'd never afmit the latter) and be this close. "Kiss me you damn fool, c-cos I can't reach."

Ray felt like he was on fire and like he was about to float away, only feeling grounded in the places where he and Gavin were touching. Ray rolled his hips up into Gavin and groaned. What about a shower now? "Shoulda said please." he replied before he was leaning up and kissing Gavin. It was much harder, more demanding than their first kiss, filled with lust and the need for more, more, more.

Gavin rolled his eyes, kissing back so very easily now that he could - and he'd never admit it, but he _could_ have kissed him easily. He just wanted Ray to do it first. Rolling Ray around so they were facing, he pulled him onto his lap while still keeping their lips connected. His hand found Ray's waist and the other found his hair, running his fingers through it coarsely before twisting and settling. He was going to get the most out of this. He only pulled away when he couldn't breathe, and inhaled deeply, smiling. "Didn't wanna say please."

Ray's arms wrapped around Gavin's neck and shoulders, pulling them together so he could feel both heartbeats. He felt dizzy and he wasn't sure if it was because of the kiss or because of the lack of air that came with it. Both were entirely possible. "Don't be a dick, Vav. Manners are important." he teased breathlessly, nudging his nose against Gavin's.

Gavin rolled his eyes. " _Fine._ " he purred, pulling back on Ray's hair just enough. "Please kiss me, you damn fool." he teased, not giving him enough of a reaction time before he was full-on biting at his neck, on the opposite side to where the covered bruise was because he could smell Kara's scent faintly on that spot. That and the concealer nearly made him sneeze. He left dark marks, ones that he knew Ray trying to hide would be impossible (yet only they would know what was the cause), completely unashamed. "I-I want everyone... e-everyone t'know just wot we did."

Ray leaned up to kiss Gavin but suddenly his face wasn't there anymore and his brain quickly short-circuited after that. These weren't nips anymore, but full blown bites, and Ray gasped and babbled nonsense as he rolled his hips up. Who knew he would have had such a thing for marking? "J-Jesus Gavin, _fuck_ , yeah... everyone w-will know." Ray's hands moved to Gavin's back, fingers curling into his shirt.

Gavin nodded, pulling away to assess his work. He'd done a pretty good job now, with Ray's neck littered in multiple tones of purple, some darker than others and some larger than others. He smirked, looked up at the other hybrid. "Bl-Bloody perfect." he mumbled before attacking the other's face with his own, flipping them so he was now hovering over the other. He made the kiss rough, yet careful not to overdo it or be too excited about it. He knew better. He situated both of his arms on either side of Ray's chest, pressing his body down so he could grind against him. Perfect. "B-Bollocks, e-everyone's g-gonna know now, X-X-X-Ray." he breathed.

Ray could feel his pulse in each mark Gavin made and he knew for a fact that later on, when his heat was at its peak, he'll be pressing down on the newly formed bruises as he grinding and sobbed into his mattress. Or couch. Maybe even the floor, depending on how sudden it happened. They flipped and Ray liked this, the feeling of someone else on top of him, pressing their weight down on him. He arched into Gavin's chest, nipping at Gavin's lower lip before soothing it with a quick pass of his tongue. "G-good. I want everyone to know. Don't c-c-care 'bout them. Just you."

Gavin groaned, nipping at his jawline again, not even caring about his stubble. That was whatever. "Mm, t-top, Ray." he mumbled, grinding down again with a little more force. Suddenly shorts were too much, but he suffered through it. Maybe he could _at least_ get Ray out of his jeans because goddamn those were getting annoying and out of the way. Well, fuck it. He sat up slightly, still on his knees, and started unbuttoning Ray's jeans, stopping once they _were_ unbuttoned as a way of asking if it was alright to do that.  
  
Everything was going great, more than great, fucking awesomely, when Gavin was moving away. Before he could even process the fact that he was gone, hands were on the zipper to his jeans and oh. Ray's whole body tensed and he wasn't sure if it was anticipation or nerves. Because this was new to him: the kissing, the neck bites, the grinding. Biting his lower lip, Ray nodded and started too wiggle out of his jeans.

Gavin waited until he was out of his jeans and was right back on him, his own shirt discarded. How he'd gotten it off without getting tangled in it, he didn't know, but whatever. He kept it civil after that, rolling his hips in such a way where he knew they'd grind against each other every time. He knew it wouldn't truly be enough, but he had to work with what he had. "You're a quiet lover." he whispered, his breathing finally evening out with every roll of his hips. It was like a drug to him, a release he knew he could have if he tried.  
  
This was a whole lot better. Gavin's sudden shirtlessness threw him off a little bit, not quite remembering how it happened, but he didn't care because Gavin was so warm and right there. Ray's hands moved to Gavin's shirtless back and he tried his best to not dig his nails, though it was getting more and more difficult with each grind from the other hybrid. "S-sorry. I can be louder, if you want." Ray panted, words trailing off into a slightly louder moan than before.

Gavin shook his head, still grinding. One arm went behind him to give Ray a bit of an 'okay' to scratch the shit out of his back - it wasn't anything he couldn't hide (and it wasn't like he took his shirt off ever anyway). He ducked down, nipping at the other hybrid's neck again, darkening the marks he'd already made while searching for places where he could make more. "N-No I don't mind, l-love." he whispered, "J-Just statin' th-the obvious." He needed his shorts and his boxers off now, but he knew he couldn't. He'd have to try and get off on this alone... unless--no, that was dumb. "Y-You know wot? Just.. fuck it, fuckit, fuckit, fuckit." he growled, shoving his shorts _and_ his boxers down. He dipped down once more, peppering kisses. "C-Constant an enthusiastic yes o-or no." he said, asking permission, basically.

Ray was still relatively quiet until Gavin went back to his neck. He let out a mewl when he felt teeth and lips on his neck again, hips thrusting up and fingers clawing at the older man's back. _Fuck_. His neck was going to feel so painful tomorrow, but it was so gonna be worth it. "I, um... huh?" Ray asked because suddenly Gavin was kissing him all over and he was naked- and he wasn't really surprised that Gavin was the first person he had seen naked because of course his life would turn out this way- and everything was moving so fast, it was hard to keep up. "Fuckin'... yeah. _Yeah_." he moaned as he leaned back up to nip at Gavin's lower lip.

Gavin got his yes and he yanked Ray's boxers down, grinding down. _Oh yes_ , much, much better. There was warmth and dick touching and he was perfectly okay with it at this point. To the best of his ability, he reached forward and pulled open the bed side table's drawer, producing a bottle of lube. Spit wasn't going to cut it, so, yeah. He popped it open with his teeth, brought the bottle down below their waists, and squeezed, shuddering at the cool temperature of the lube contrasting with the fire-hot heat of his goddamn cock. He struggled to get the bottle out from under them, but once it was discarded off to the side he wrapped his free hand around both of their cocks and made sure they were nice and wet before stroking and thrusting. The result was Gavin's knees buckling and a rather loud (for him, anyway) mewl leaving his throat.  
  
Ray let out a breathy gasp and closed his eyes because this was new and fantastic. Gavin's dick grinding down against his own felt ten times better than his own hand and seriously, why the fuck had he never done this before? "C-couldn't warm it u-up?" he teased, shivering at the sudden coldness of the lube. His complaint was completely forgotten about when Gavin wrapped a hand around both of them and his mouth fell open in a loud moan that resembled a yelp. "Oh god, Gavin. Y-yeah... So good. So fucking good." he babbled, hips thrusting desperately into the tight circle of Gavin's hand.

Gavin smirked and rolled his hips again, making sure to arch so he could get all the good parts. He didn't know what on Ray was sensitive, apart from his own nubs (he has nubs? How had Gavin not noticed that?), so he was just guessing. He let Ray thrust, and fixed his legs so he could keep thrusting without his limbs going ape shit all over the place. His tail even curled in with Ray's. His hair was already matted to his face and he knew he wouldn't last long now, especially when the skin of his hand pulled back his foreskin and exposed his swollen, sensitive head. "Ah, ah,  _fuck me_ ," he groaned, head dipping down until his forehead rested against the other hybrid's shoulder.

Ray's ears were lying flat against his head as he tried to not just scream. It was almost too much, the friction, the heat, the smell of Gavin right above him. He held on tightly to the other hybrid, nails digging in to the point where he was sure that he was drawing blood. "Gavin, I... Not gonna last much longer." he panted out through gritted teeth. He felt hot all over, squirming and moaning and trying to stay together for as long as he could. Which wasn't going to be for very long.

Gavin lifted his head at Ray's words, not even noticing the scratches unless that was the extra pleasure he was receiving - everything felt like it was on fire, and he knew he wasn't going to last long either. His hips sped up and his hand tightened, wanting to get the most out of this. He couldn't tell if this was the other's first time but if it was, he surely didn't make it feel that way. "N-Neither am I--" he let out a groan at the moment, low enough where only Ray could hear it, and went silent, his entire body tensing. He arched his back, pressed his forehead against Ray's, and thrust until he came, nothing but a tiny, choked sob leaving his lips. He kept going after, basking in the over sensitivity, and helped Ray through his orgasm.

Ray was managing to hold on just by a thread until he felt Gavin tense above him. He followed shortly after, his whole body shaking as he practically sobbed, eyes screwing shut. Bursts of color danced behind his eyelids and for a few seconds, it was hard to breathe. Oh my god, did every orgasm with someone else feel like this? Ray trembled as he clung onto Gavin, moving his arms so they were wrapped tightly around his chest, as he pressed light kisses all over his shoulder.

Oh. Yeah. Definitely his first time, Gavin thought as Ray clung to him after his orgasm and started kissing his shoulder. Or he didn't have sex often. He wanted to shrug, but the kisses on his shoulder felt too good and he didn't want to make Ray think he was pushing him off. He stayed close, not even bothering to clean himself off (okay, he might have as much as he could by wiping it on Ray's shirt like a little prick) - he immediately pulled Ray's shirt from his body so he wouldn't have to deal with wet and sticky grossness. That was discarded somewhere and Gavin chose to roll over, pulling the other's body onto his (though that was a feat in itself because his legs were immobile due to the waistband of his shorts and boxer briefs). "Y-You alright?"

Ray's nose crinkled as he realized just what Gavin was doing, but he didn't feel like telling him to stop or even pushing his hand away. Too much work. "Fuckin' disgusting..." he mumbled quietly, lifting his shoulders to make it easier for Gavin to take his shirt off. Ray settled onto Gavin's chest, right ear twitching. "Yeah. M-much better now. Guess a cold shower is out of the question?" he laughed.

Gavin laughed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah love, cold shower's out of the damn question, but you know wot isn't? Warm shower." he raised his eyebrows, head tilted down so he could see Ray. He stroked the other's back idly, his fingertips dancing along Ray's spine while he counted the notches out, his finger repeating the motion up and down, up and down until he relaxed himself. "Or really a warm shower n' a bath if you'd rather."

Ray hummed happily, tail swishing when Gavin's fingers danced across his back. It was relaxing and Ray was already feeling sleepy, though the idea of a warm shower/bath sounded promising. "Warm is always good. I'd be fine with that. Only if you have really fluffy towels though, which I'm pretty sure you do, if I remember correctly."

Gavin nodded. "I have the fluffiest towels ever. They're real big too, so you only need one n' it's like a damn dress!" he stated, finding the strength to hold onto Ray while he stood up and walked them over to the bathroom - his shorts and boxers fell off as he walked, and he shrugged Ray out of his. He turned the water in the shower on and waited until it was nice and warm before he decided to help the hybrid get in. He stepped in too, but only after it was slightly steamy. He handed Ray two of the little ear covers and put them in his ears himself, pleased with the result - he could still here, probably like a human now. "They should be comfortable, if not m'sorry."

Ray chuckled as he stood up with Gavin, his legs still feeling a little wobbly as they made their way to the bathroom. It was freaking him out a little that they were both just naked and standing around the bathroom together, but it wasn't as weird as he thought it was going to be. He took the ear covers with a nod and placed them in, frowning at how they dulled his already lousy hearing. His ears twitched as he made sure that they fit, the small things feeling itchy and unpleasant. "They're not too bad, it's fine."

Gavin cocked his head to the side. "You sure?" he asked, a little louder than normal because he knew that Ray wouldn't be able to hear him otherwise. He could barely hear himself. He showered quickly, trying not to get lost in his own mind and it was easy considering that Ray was there and he could get distracted by him. "Hey, how's m'back looking?" he asked, swivelling so he could show the other the back of his torso. He knew it was probably scratched up and bleeding, because hybrids' nails were pretty damn sharp, but he wasn't worried about it.  
  
Ray gave Gavin the thumbs up, just barely hearing what he said. Which meant that once he was under the water, he stood no chance of understanding him. Great. He only noticed that Gavin had asked him something when he saw him turn around from the corner of his eye. Ray cringed a little at the sight: just a few lingering scratches, a few which had a small trail of blood gently flowing down his back before the water washed it down the train. Still enough to make him feel a little dizzy. “Uh... your back is a little scratched. Light blood. Sorry.”

Gavin could sense the unease in Ray's body and turned back around, pulling him into a hug. He pulled out one of the ear covers, mumbling into his ear. "It's alright love, don't worry about it, yeah? O-Or is it the blood? Sorry, I-I can get that plastered afterward, alright?" he said, before replacing it. Hopefully he was being calm enough - he didn't want the other to pass out or anything. He turned back around for a moment to dip his hair under the water and his ears and came back out, stepping behind Ray. "Go on, won't even look." he mouthed, turning around so he couldn't see the other. He didn't know if Ray had body issues or not.  
  
The hug was un-expected and over so quickly that he just stood there with his arms by his side. Unfortunately, Ray didn't hear a single word Gavin said, even with the fluffy ball removed. Dumb left ear. He just shrugged a little, hoping it'd suffice as a response for whatever Gavin had said. Ray did pick up on the last thing he said, mainly because he could see his mouth. Ray wasn't too bad at lip reading, having picked up on it when he was younger. “Good. Your eyes couldn't handle this hot bod anyways.” he teased as he stepped into the water.

Gavin snickered. "I didn't know you had nubs too." he tried. _No gav shut up why did you just saythatohmygod_ \--"Did you get them removed too, the, the spikes I mean?" he asked, his cheeks lighting up as memories of how he more or less had his forcibly removed played in his head. "Cos I had surgery when I was younger, mum's request. Bruv did too." _You're an idiot_ , Gavin thought to himself, rockin back and forth on his heels.

Ray could kinda hear what Gavin was saying, enough words here and there to get the general idea. “Uh... no. I was born this way? Dick is, uh, pretty normal. But like, I have bad eyesight, so it's kind of a fair trade.” Ray said, only just realizing that he was still wearing his glasses. “I'm a dumbass.” he laughed as he took his glasses off and gently tossed them out of the shower and onto the bathroom floor.

Gavin stifled a giggle, hearing the clang of glasses. "Ray! They're gonna bloody break if you do that!" he squealed, nearly diving out of the shower so he could put them properly up on the sink. "Are you done yet ya prick I wanna cuddle in warm water." he frowned, closing his eyes as he turned to face Ray and frown at him. He pushed out his lower lip an prayed the other would be up for it, since he figured they weren't that dirty anyway.

"Ehh, need new ones anyways.” he said with a shrug. He had to squint at Gavin in order to see him more clearly, but even then that didn't really help. “Almost done, just gimme one more second. My shirt didn't clean up all the spunk which, by the way, means that I am borrowing one of your shirts.” Ray said as he washed the remnants of the dried mess off of his stomach. Gross.

Gavin shrugged. "You can have one of my shirts, I promise. You'd probably look way cuter in it than your dumb old shirt anyway." he nearly purred, waiting for him to finish. When he did, he shut off the main water and turned the faucet on, letting it fill up with warm water He took the plugs out of his ears and shook himself half-dry, sitting down first. He held his hands out, wanting Ray to come into them. "I made the water a little scolding so it'd stay warm f'longer."

"My shirt is fucking awesome, thank you very much." he laughed. Ray made sure to pay special attention to the base of his ears, where his thick fur would often get tangled up with his hair. Hmm, maybe he should get another haircut soon. He took his ear plugs out as soon as he could, hucking them across the room with a satisfied grin on his face. "Sure it's not just you makin' the water so hot?" he teased as he moved to sit down.

Gavin rolled his eyes, pulling in Ray close while also making sure he didn't squish his own genitals with the other's body. He couldn't bare to lose his other bloody testicle on accident. "Nah, m'sure it's you though." he purred, kissing the back of Ray's head. It was quiet again, but so much better. He could still feel the afterglow of sex on both himself and Ray and fuck if it wasn't the best feeling ever while he relaxed into the water. "Should I put bubbles n' light the candles t'make this romantic?" he teased, his hands at the other hybrid's sides, his legs outstretched in comfort.

Ray's ears twitched, sending small droplets of water to scatter about. A comment about how maybe Gavin was the one who needed glasses died on his lips as he felt Gavin's purr against his back. It was relaxing, triggering some primal instinct to just flop and relax. "Only if the bubbles are strawberry scented. Oh, and don't forget the rose petals." Ray grinned. He focused on how arm the water was instead of what this meant, taking a bath with his best friend.

Gavin smirked. "If I had rose petals, I woulda put them out. Didn't even think of that, bollocks." he mumbled, half-joking. His eyes fell shut, content to sit there with his body wrapped around Ray's in both protection and warmth and other reasons or whatever. "I only have grape scented, sorry. But they make lilac colored bubbles it's bloody brilliant." he commented, kissing the back of his neck again. "How'd you get the scars, love? O-On your ears, I mean."

"Then go for it dude. Unless that requires you to get out of the tub, because I am way too comfy for you to move your fat-ass." he smirked. He hummed pleasantly, feeling Gavin's lips on the back of his neck. It was a nice soothing contrast to the hickeys more towards the front that were starting to throb a little bit. Hearing Gavin's question, Ray stiffened and his ears pressed flat against his head. "I, uh... P-promise you won't tell?" he asked quietly, voice barely louder than a mumble.

Gavin kept pressing sweet kisses, registering Ray's comfort in them. "My ass isn't fat n' even if it was you're not topping me ever." he said nonchalantly, chuckling. "I don't have t'get out of the tub but I don't feel like making the bubbles." He could feel when Ray tensed and looked up to see his ears pressed against his head. Oh no... had he set something off? He worried for a long moment before Ray spoke. It took him a long moment to reply. "I promise I won't tell anyone. m'not an idiot, n' it's not my place."

Ray closed his eyes and counted in his head, trying to regulate his breathing. It wasn't even that big of a deal, right? He should be over this by now. He should be able to tell people without freaking out about it. And yet his heart raced in his chest and he just wanted to keep his damn mouth shut. That wasn't good either. His mother used to tell him about how repressing this kind of stuff wasn't healthy. "W-when I was younger I... t-tried to, uh... get rid of them..."

Gavin held tight onto the other hybrid upon feeling his breath quicken. He didn't even know how he caught it, but he did and he babied the other, trying to comfort him while he told his secret. "Shh, it's alright X-Ray." he whispered, "m'sure we all did when we were older. Christ knows I wanted to." he whispered, holding onto him for dear life. He didn't crush him, and only started grooming his ears as a method of comfort (why did he always go to that?). "I'm glad you didn't get rid of them. I don't think I could deal with it if I was the only one here with bloody cat ears... and I don't think I could see you without them or your adorable bushy tail, love."

Ray clutched at Gavin's arms, swallowing the lump in his throat. He was shaking lightly and his mouth felt too dry. "Scissors aren't sharp enough to c-cut through ears, apparently... Didn't stop me from trying. 'm n-not a big fan of like... b-blood and stuff now. C-can't stand it. I just kinda... freeze up." he said tensely, jaw clenching as he focused on Gavin grooming his ears. Don't be such a baby. _Grow up_.

Gavin understood now why he got all weird around the scratches in his back. He let Ray hold onto his arms and only laced his fingers through the other's, kissing the nape of his neck as much as he could. "It's alright, shhh, take it slow, compose yourself. C'mon, you can do it. It's happy times here, 'member?" he mumbled in between grooming and kissing and just generally trying to make him feel better. "Shhh, just calm down, yeah? Listen t'my voice, don't worry about nothin' else."

Happy times. Right. His eyes fluttered close as he breathed through his nose, trying his best to not think about the pain or how the sink had looked or the look on his mother’s face when she found him or how frantic she was all the way to the hospital or the way- “Never thought your voice would be relaxing. I was never a fan of English accents, until I met you.” he said softly, shoulders relaxing just a little. Talking was good. Ray could do that, focus on the sound and rhythm of his own voice and Gavin’s

Gavin smiled. "Yeah, yeah, you're bloody adorable, you know that? N' I know m'still in heat and it's dumb but, m'so glad I met you. Cos now there's two of us with our silly ears and bushy tails n' we're best friends n' I couldn't ask for anythin' more for Christmas or just any time, ever." he rambled, letting his full accent go through even though he often used a more Americanized-version since, well, he was becoming Americanized. "Even if we did just frot n' I have a big dumb other person that I like but that's alright cos I like you too n' nothin's gonna change that--oh no m'getting sappy, m'so sorry." he whispered, pressed his nose to the nape of Ray's neck. He gently brought them back until they were lounging, and Ray was positioned right next to his chest. It was comfortable that way too and he brought his legs up, swishing the warm water down  
  
Ray felt himself relaxing more and more with each word. He was just being so... dumb beforehand. He needed to thank Gavin at some point, for being such a great fucking friend. "You don't have to apologize for being sappy. Sappy's good." he said, idly tracing his fingers against Gavin's chest in their new position. Ray knew that Gavin and Michael were kinda a not-actual thing- for crying out loud, Michael told him himself- and that life would be so much easier if he could look at all of this platonically. The kissing, the frotting, the bathtub cuddles. He couldn't though because fuck, he liked Gavin too and that wasn't good. Not at all. "And your ears aren't silly. They're nice and brown and fluffy."

Gavin giggled. "And yours are black and pointy and lovely too, X-Ray." he replied, nudging one with his own ear. He moved Ray's arms about with his own hands, making silly comments here and there just to help the other a little more. "It just sucks cos they get so cold so easily. D'yours get cold easily too?" he asked, trying to derail the conversation to something sorta pleasant. Maybe. He didn't know. "Wot about your tail, cos mine gets a little colder?"


	2. Christmas 1v1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin share their first Christmas together and talk of moving in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Chapter 12, and before Chapter 13. It's only here because it was unfinished, and because it isn't that big of a plot development.

Gavino Free: I know that it is only 6:42 in the morning and I am up and have been up for the past two days but I just wanted you to know that I love you a lot and I am actually really happy that you didn't punch me in the face the first day we met because I was real scared you would have punched me because I was being dumb but only cause I was nervous from being in the car and a new job and I'm just really happy we've come this far and we're like boyfriends now or like more than that I guess mates now if you wanna call it that and I just love you a lot and [Wolf's Name Omitted] too! and I hope we can spend Christmas together or at least a couple days before like our own little Christmas because I got you the nicest gift and I just really want you to know how much I love you okay? Yeah. Have good morning Michael cos I might have a good one unless I crash and sleep.  
Gavino Free: Oh! And as an after thought I really do hope we stay together for a while 'cause I really like you and I was just being dumb in heat.  
Gavino Free: It's unfair how handsome you are. How did I end up with someone as handsome as you. I don't understand.  
Michael Jones: You annoyed me for two years and then I asked you out.  
Gavino Free: Yeah... but how? I just. I don't get it.  
Gavino Free: You are so perfect and I am so not.  
Michael Jones: that was how  
Michael Jones: i just said  
Michael Jones: you annoyed me for two years and then i asked you out.  
Gavino Free: Michael, stop being sarcastic, I know!  
Gavino Free: But I don't know how how like what did I do to deserve someone as nice as you in my life  
Michael Jones: you existed, duh  
Gavino Free: It was more or less handed to me on a silver platter held by the man named Burnie bloody Burns and I just  
Gavino Free: hurts my brain.  
Michael Jones: I'm not perfect.  
Michael Jones: I'm so far away from perfect.  
Michael Jones: The line is a dot to me.  
Gavino Free: You're so far away from perfect that you've looped back around and accidentally backed up right against its outer wall, causing it to crash down and you just so happened to bloody fall inside of the walls and just before you could get out they built themselves up again so you couldn't get out.  
Michael Jones: nah  
Gavino Free: Yeah.  
Michael Jones: one time i puked on a queen's dress  
Gavino Free: Which Queen?  
Michael Jones: Country that doesn't exist anymore  
Gavino Free: Oh.  
Gavino Free: Did you used to buy gladiator sweat in those little vials or was that just a dumb post on that site that isn't actually true  
Michael Jones: nah people used to sell it  
Michael Jones: it was probably just their ass sweat  
Gavino Free: that's so weird to think  
Gavino Free: that people would buy that  
Gavino Free: but i guess i cant say much 'cause I rely heavily on my nose.  
Michael Jones: I'm so proud of myself  
Michael Jones: I was gonna make a nose joke but then I didn't  
Gavino Free: Well that's why my nose is big, probably.  
Gavino Free: Do you even know how much I can smell in one sniff?  
Michael Jones: Not as much as I can, probably  
Gavino Free: Listen alpha shit, i am proud of my damn nose  
Michael Jones: Did you just call the oldest, most _powerful_ werewolf "alpha shit"?  
Gavino Free: Yeah, yeah i did  
Gavino Free: You wanna go  
Gavino Free: I gotta comfy place we can cuddle and groom on  
Michael Jones: yeah okay  
Michael Jones: you're on  
Gavino Free: Don't bloody fuck with this, I am the best damn groomer on this planet  
Gavino Free: And I will groom your shit down so well  
Michael Jones: will you get all of the tangles  
Michael Jones: _All of them_?  
Gavino Free: _All of them_.

* * *

 

Michael Jones: You look nice today, even if your wearing sweatpants.

Gavino Free: I--well... thank you?  
Gavino Free: Michael, why are you being so nice?  
Michael Jones: Why shouldn't I be?  
Gavino Free: W-Well... it's not like you, I guess?  
Michael Jones: Should I call you a dick bag or something?  
Gavino Free: Well... no, but yes, but no... I dunno!  
Michael Jones: Ok. You are a dick bag. A pretty dick bag.  
Gavino Free: I'm not sure what a pretty dickbag looks like, but thank you.  
Michael Jones: is that better?  
Gavino Free: A little, yeah.  
Gavino Free: This is gonna sound real dumb but I've been humming you are my sunshine for the past three hours an' it's your fault.  
Michael Jones: what how is it _my_ fault! I didn't even do anything!  
Gavino Free: 'Cause I changed the words.  
Gavino Free: 'Cause it's very surprising how well' Michael' and 'boi' fits into the song.  
Gavino Free: Wanna hear it?  
Michael Jones: yes  
Gavino Free: [video of gavin dumbly and tiredly singing you are my sunshine:   
You are my Michael, my only Michael, you make me happy when skies are grey.  
You'll never know boi, how much I love you. Please don't take my Michael away]  
Michael Jones: Your name fits too you know  
Gavino Free: Yeah but 'Michael' fits better.  
Gavino Free: Can I give you your present now?  
Michael Jones: No it's not Christmas yet  
Gavino Free: Turns out I can't wait rather than you. I've been vibrating with excitement to show you but I figure I won't be 'round for Christmas 'cause I'll be with the Ramsey's, an' you're supposed to be going back to Jersey, right?  
Gavino Free: Pleeease?  
Michael Jones: Nope.  
Michael Jones: We shan't until it's Christmas.  
Michael Jones: I'm not going back to Jersey.  
Gavino Free: Did you just say "shan't"?  
Michael Jones: It's a word.  
Gavino Free: Yeah, but did you just use it?  
Michael Jones: I don't know, can you fucking read?  
Gavino Free:

  
Gavino Free: that's what I was reminded of. And that's why I'm giggling so much.  
Michael Jones: I never noticed that he's wearing two fucking pairs of antlers.  
Gavino Free: You never noticed?  
Gavino Free: That's basically me.  
Michael Jones: I thought you tried to eat Christmas tree decorations.  
Gavino Free: I do an' sometimes, I knock them over against my will, but that's not gonna stop me from getting buried under ten pounds of tinsel while wearing two pairs of reindeer ears while I drink the spiked egg nog.  
Michael Jones: you're a fucking calamity and i love you  
Gavino Free: That's what happened last Christmas  
Gavino Free: It was rather fun  
Gavino Free: So, so, can I give you your present now Michael? I don't wanna wait anymore  
Michael Jones: No.  
Michael Jones: It's not Christmas  
Gavino Free: But Michael  
Michael Jones: I mean  
Michael Jones: If I wanted to be a huge asshole  
Michael Jones: I could make you wait until real Christmas.  
Michael Jones: And not Pagan Christmas  
Gavino Free: When's real Christmas?  
Michael Jones: August.  
Gavino Free: _Michael_  
Gavino Free: Please Michael, please let me give it to you now.  
Michael Jones: Okay, but you have to pay me ONE (1) kiss first.  
Gavino Free: Okay  
Gavino Free: I can do that  
Gavino Free: I can do that amillion times over  
Gavino Free: and it'd never get old cos your lips are the softest lips ive ever kissed and they are my favorite pair of lips

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael Jones: So are we gonna smooch and do the presents thing or  
Gavino Free: Please?  
Michael Jones: Yes.  
Gavino Free: :D  
Michael Jones: Yes.  
Gavino Free: I'm so excited!  
Gavino Free: Does this mean I can give you your other presents too?  
Michael Jones: Yeah, we can do the whole gift thing.  
Gavino Free: YAY!  
Michael Jones: What are you doing?  
Michael Jones: Wait, you got me more than like two things?  
Gavino Free: .....Yeah?  
Michael Jones: Gavin.  
Gavino Free: It's our first Christmas together, I got excited. :(  
Michael Jones: Yeah, alright.  
Michael Jones: I'll allow it.  
Gavino Free: I did! I wanted to make it the best first Christmas we have, you dummy.  
Michael Jones: But Gavin.  
Michael Jones: Christmas kisses.  
Gavino Free: I will give you all the kisses.  
Gavino Free: I got you four other presents, so that's four kisses.  
Michael Jones: Yeah well, I'm gonna give you fifty kisses for every present I like.  
Gavino Free: I am totally okay with that  
Michael Jones: So that's like, five hundred kisses right?  
Gavino Free: Maybe.  
Gavino Free: It's gonna take you a long time to give me five hundred kisses  
Gavino Free: lets pray you don't lose count  
Gavino Free: Not that I'd mind or anything.  
Michael Jones: Oh no, then I'd have to start counting all over again.  
Michael Jones: I might lose count a couple times.  
Gavino Free: I am so very okay with that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael hadn't celebrated a holiday romantically with someone since... probably before Christmas even existed. So, he was a little fucking nervous. So nervous he skipped the cab ride and decided to hoof it over to Gavin's. He didn't have super speed, but he had endurance like a motherfucker, making it in about time and a half of what a cab would have, and he was barely out of breath by the time he had Geoff's house, and the gate to the back yard, in sight.

He checked his bag, making sure his three gifts were safe and sound, taking a few deep lung fulls of cold air. The cold snap in Austin left him all bundled up, cheeks and nose bright pink from both the cold and the run. He tried to let himself in, delighted to find the door unlocked. Always despite his better judgement, he wanted to sneak up on Gavin, entering slowly, and quietly.

He found himself with Gavin's back to him, though he'd spoiled his sneaking by setting his gifts down a little too hard, watching one of Gavin's ears twitch in his direction. Abandoning his effort to sneak, he went right up to Gavin, hugging him from behind in his ridiculous little outfit and rubbing his cold nose on the back of his neck.

"Hello Mrs. Claus, is Santa out of town? Are you lonely tonight?" He teased, warming up the spot where his nose was with a couple kisses that were still a little chilly.

Gavin was busy fixing up the cute little scene he had done up for Michael and him to notice him coming in, though his ears did pick up the sound of gifts falling. He was way too excited over this, so excited that he was sure Michael would find his holiday cheer too cheery for him to keep up with. Maybe. He'd had Geoff build an Ikea love seat for the two of them on the wall furthest from the projector, and in front of that sat a small, wooden table.

He'd been busy that day, before Michael could even come over, making dinner specially for the two of them just how the redhead liked it - or at least, he tried. He hoped he had succeeded as he set up the last of the silverware (that wasn't actually silver!) and got the small, indoor fire pit started. He'd been sure to put it in a small basin of water, so that it wouldn't be dry heat coming from it, and set that up not too close to the consoles, closer to the table than anything.

And the outfit? Well, he wanted to be cute for Michael. So he went with Male Mrs. Claus, in a pair of bright red skinny jeans with a white belt, red shirt that he had specifically bought for the occasion underneath a red-and-white Christmas sweater. He had a santa hat on with his ears poking through and his tail was adorned with what looked like a scarf, red-and-white striped to help with keeping it warm. Considering he had seven years worth of Christmases to make up for, he was ready to go hard in the holiday spirit for seven more years.

He turned at the sound of Michael coming up behind him, smiling endlessly as the other's cold, yet comforting embrace took him in. He pulled his arms around to behind him, holding onto Michael while he swayed back and forth, staying still so that the other could warm his face up. "Mr. Claus is out on a business trip." he replied just as teasingly, "And Mrs. Claus is rather lonely. She needs a nice, warm man to keep her company tonight." he snickered, unable to hold up the ruse anymore, and twisted in the redhead's grip until he could hug him - even making sure to duck down a little so he was smaller than Michael - and kiss him cheekily on his nose, his cheeks, his forehead and then his lips. "Happy Christmas, Michael."

"Happy Christmas, Ron." Michael teased, stealing another couple kisses before moving away to lay his coat down on the bed, and retrieve the gifts by the door. He put them next to the other pile of presents, absolutely not frowning when all the ones with his name on them out numbered the ones he'd gotten Gavin. Maybe he should have gotten a gift card to chuck in with the three? Nah, Gavin would love the two dresses and the jacket. Hopefully the jacket. It'd been forty years since he'd sewn anything, but he did a good job this time around.

He took in the decorations on his way back, touching the little details in them for just a second on his way back to the little love seat. Gavin's excitement was so obvious in how much time he'd spent setting this all up, and probably pestering Geoff to help him set some of it up, no doubt. Michael couldn't help the goofy smile on his face as he watched Gavin finish up, ears and tail doing the happy things as he practically vibrated.

"C'mere, babe. All this looks good," he said as he held out his arms and made grabby hands, wanting this good snuggle space that was made up and perfect to not go unused. "If I knew you could cook like this, I'd have you making dinner more often," he teased.

Gavin snickered, hearing Michael reference Harry Potter, and plopped down in the comfortable love seat next to him, snuggling in close. The outfit was surprisingly comfortable, and he was still vibrating with excitement by the time he actually got comfortable. "Michael, Michael I know the food'll get a little cold if we wait but I wanna--I want you to open your presents. 'Cause, 'cause I know you'll like them and, and I'm real excited about mine too." his eyes shifted towards the redhead, a small pout on his lips - he'd never actually pouted before, not like this, like a housewife of all things - as he hooked his legs over the other's.

"Oh... well, m'not sure if it's good or not but I did try." he mumbled, his cheeks flushing the color of the sweater he was wearing. "And...if you like it I'll keep making it, you know. Well, not that but other stuff. And I can get Geoff to teach me more so that I can really cook for later on, when... well when we move in t'gether or something." he bit down on his lip, legs wiggling back and forth excitedly still. He produced one from underneath the blanket - the one he'd wanted to give to the other since it turned midnight on the 25th. "G-Go on, open it!" he said, holding it out.

He bit down on his lip, something in his chest growing tight. What if Michael didn't like it? What... what if he threw it and ran out? _No, Gavin stop, he won't_. Gavin had to remind himself, leaning over so he could pick through the food he'd prepared.

"So we don't have to live on Wendy's and Home Slice and that one lasagna I can sort of cook, and whatever we can steal from the office kitchen." Michael nodded solemnly. If he had to give up living like a bachelor, he should probably give up eating like one too.

He took the small package from Gavin's hands, and gave him a little smile and a kiss of thanks. He opened the paper slowly, and then took the little stick on bow and stuck it right to Gavin's nose with a laugh.

"Sorry," he chuckled, wiping his eyes before finishing up with the wrapping paper. He opened the box, the mirth slowly fading as he saw the little vial, taking it out by the cord it was on.

"Is this...?" He asked quietly, though he already knew, letting the glass vial roll across his fingers. He almost wished it had Gavin's initial on it instead of his own because it was such a perfect image of what Gavin was to him. The one thing in the world that could hurt him, kept safe.

He closed his fingers around it, holding it as tight as the hug he pulled Gavin into, kissing the side of his head. "Thank you, I fucking love it."

Gavin's stomach didn't uncurl as Michael moved to open it, and like a robot he smiled at the right time when he stuck the stick-on bow to his nose. He pulled the hat off and put the bow on his ear instead, placing the hat on Michael's head. He tugged it so that just enough curls peeked out from underneath his head, and he even moved one as delicately as possible to distract himself. He could see the smile fade off of Michael's face and his heart broke - but it was returned to normal just as easily when the other asked him his question. "Y-Yeah." he whispered, something seeming to catch in his throat.

He wasn't expecting to be pulled into a hug from Michael, or feel his lips on the side of his head. He hugged back in a tiny bit of a shock, pulling away after Michael loosened his arms with a wide grin. "Y-You really like it?" he asked, scratching the back of his ear - a habit he'd never been able to break - from the nervousness dissipating. "I-I knew you would.... d-do you get why? Cause that's silver in there, but.. the glass is unbreakable, s-so it can never get out. And therefore it won't hurt you. S-So you're brave enough to wear it cause you know you won't get hurt."

He'd be lying if he said the symbolism wasn't only for Michael, because it wasn't, but he chose not to bring that up. "We can eat now, that's the one I wanted you to open first anyway, cause I was excited about it." he said, looking at Michael. Even though he had been so nervous before, it disappeared as the night went on. And finally, just finally, Gavin felt like things were truly looking up for once.


End file.
